


Making herself whole again

by GregHouse



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Multi, Split Queen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-03-09 18:36:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13487343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GregHouse/pseuds/GregHouse
Summary: Emma is thoroughly unimpressed with what she has become and strives to find her place in life again. Some new relationships will be forged, some old ones will need to be broken down and many people were going to be unhappy.Emma didn't care. She only wants people to know, that she isn't the damsel in this story … maybe not even the hero.





	1. Emma

Emma was standing in front of a floor length mirror in the apartment she shared with her family. Her body was still, some would call it motionless, hear head inclined slightly to the side. The calm of her outer appearance belied the struggle that was brewing inside her, though. This calm was of a proverbial kind. The kind that comes before a storm.

While mirrors had been nothing special in the first 30 or so years of her life, Emma had grown suspicious of the reflective surfaces. Where once only her likeness awaited her prying eye, wizards and witches and, if she was honest, evil queens could roam. So, when she saw something in the corner of her eye that didn't look like herself, she investigated.

After quite some time, she didn't know how long exactly, she had to admit that it wasn't a dragon or dark one she saw. It was herself … and not herself at the same time. She couldn't fathom the woman that stared back at her when she looked in the mirror, couldn't even recognize her.

It started with the dress. Not that she was a stranger to dresses. She wore short red numbers to lure in clients with her sexuality or black leather ones to dates. Not this flowy pastel atrocity. The rest was just as bad. The hair, the makeup, even her own facial expression … Everything about her screamed soft and compliant. 

What had changed? Who had changed her? Herself? The People around her? And why?

All come crushing down now. The face in the mirror no longer docile but showed fury.  
Yes, she told herself, get angry, get mad, invent combustible lemons and burn life's house down!  
Why was she changing for those people? Out of fear for not being good enough? She was the goddamn savior. She killed dragons, overthrew evil queens and rejected the darkness longer than anybody. Especially longer than her so called boyfriend who had quite literary changed sides the moment he found out he was a dark one.

No, this … thing wasn't what she wanted to be and in a silent cry of rage she tear the mirror from the wall and let it shatter on the floor. For a moment she could've sworn she saw her own pleading face in the shards, but as soon as the moment had begun it was over.

She was going to get her life, and her self back. And for that she would break up with the pirate. He might not be happy about it, but Emma didn't really care. All debts were paid as far as she was concerned, as she had lost count on how many times she had saved his and everybody's life.

After that she would talk the only woman who could understand how she felt right now. And probably the only person who could help her. The Question was: Would she?  
Normally she'd say yes, but after Hyde and the damn split Emma didn't even know anymore. 

But first she needed to get her ass out of this renaissance costume in a nice, dark pair of jeans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those reading, and enjoying I hope, this far I want to leave a taste for whats to come.  
> This story may be my debut as a writer but it has been simmering for quite some time and I want to build a monument against everything that was wrong with the show.  
> I have to admit, I'm not entirely sure where this will end, but this tale will grow deliciously dark in a short amount of time. I want to write an Emma that isn't afraid of herself, her darker thoughts or what people might think of her. I want an Emma that is kicking ass and shewing bubble gum and oh is she out of bubble gum.
> 
> But first she will get help. Whom she will ask and what this help entails I want to leave as a surprise.


	2. Regina

So, picking glass shards out of your own hand because you had to clean up some broken mirror (oops?) wasn’t particularly fun. Neither was getting sooth out of your hair from burning clothing.  
Nevertheless, for Emma this was the best day ever.   
Currently she was on an evening stroll to Granny’s and the way she was grinning and laughing over the conversation she had on the phone made people in the vicinity think she was having a good time with her son or boyfriend. She was having an argument with her mother instead.

“For the last time”, she told her with a desperate laugh. “I wasn’t coerced to do it. Why would anybody anyway.”  
Her mother’s answer (something about her happiness) didn’t impress her one bit.  
“Really? You think they’d start with my boyfriend to do that. Not my parents or … I don’t know … my son.”

“I think we both know that’s not true.”

“Because he is a self serving egotistic, alcoholic pirate with a penchant for murder and torture, and before you start raging on about my friendship with Regina, without as much as a sliver of remorse … wait a minute. Did you just curse? The pure as snow fairytale princess cursed. This is just perfect.”

About to be at the receiving end of a tirade she just cleared her throat to stop snow right in her tracks.

“Little late for that”, she agreed humorously after a hesitant answer. “I’m a grown ass woman who is entitled to make her own decisions. Especially if it concerns breaking up with her boyfriend.”

The next argument made Emma roll her eyes even harder. This again.

“I’m also entitled to stupid decisions once in a while without being reminded at every opportunity that I literally went to hell. We should make it a bonus card. Every ten times I save the world I get to make a fool out of myself. This way I should’ve at least a dozen left over.”

That should have been the end of it but it seemed there was a little bit of snark left in little Snow white and she played the Regina card.  
“Hey!” she said offended, thought about it and then conceded. “Okay, I’ll give you this one.”

“It wasn’t rushed”, she disagreed. “it was long overdue. Would you have done it privately? He has a hook, you know. But Later sounds good. How about much later? Any strong feelings about never?”

“I don’t have to do anything but meet Regina in half an hour.”

“She always does. No need to encourage her. Gonna go now. Bye! … Yes … No … You know what? Do like Elsa and let … it … go.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

When she arrived at Granny’s Regina was already there.  
“Sorry I’m late”, she said smiling.  
“Isn’t this my line Miss Swan? By the way your mother texted me to call you an idiot.”  
“So …?”, she asked expectantly .  
“Do I have reason to?”

It was all light pleasantries from this point onwards.  
If Emma didn’t know any better, she’d say she was disappointed.  
Ever since the split Regina had started to change. Maybe that was to be expected. It probably was the whole reason for this adventure. Snow was applauding it, but Emma was against it from the beginning. She hadn’t been a huge fan of this “cutting out the evil parts of yourself” but, again, she was biased. Her parents had done the same and see how that had worked out.  
But now all of this seemed amplified. Amplified in a completely wrong way. The way she dressed, the long hair, her whole demeanor … Emma knew plenty of adjectives describing Regina, but until now, mellow had never been amongst them.  
Normally the former queen was flirty and snarky and that kind of challenge Emma thrived for. Now … well, Emma just knew the ever-helpful former queen would be no help at all.  
After a drink and disgustingly polite conversation Emma excused herself and went outside.

“Oh Regina, what happened to you”, she sighed in the cold evening air.   
But at least she knew what to do now. Emma closed her eyes, focused all her power and training and teleported away.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

She didn’t exactly know where she landed. It was a lavish suit and she guessed it had to be somewhere on the premises on the town. The target of her teleportation hadn’t been a location, but a person. Said person laid on a ridiculously expensive looking sofa and seemed to be in a great deal of pain.

Emma took a breath of relieve (glad she didn’t mess up the teleportation) which alarmed her unwilling host.

“It hurts, doesn’t it? Being cut in half”, she asked while staring into the eyes of the woman who had been coined at the evil queen by the townsfolk.

Suddenly said queen held a ball of fire in her hand.  
“Give me a reason why I shouldn’t burn you to a crisp right now.”

Emma just smiled. The fire in the evil queens palm didn’t hold a candle to the fire in the woman’s eyes. She should’ve come here from the beginning.

“Because of all the people left in this world, I am the one who understands you. And I have a proposition for you.”


End file.
